In commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/916,312 entitled “ARRANGEMENT OF COLOR PIXELS FOR FULL COLOR IMAGING DEVICES WITH SIMPLIFIED ADDRESSING,” filed Jul. 25, 2001 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,903,754 (“the '754 patent”); (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,353 entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH INCREASED MODULATION TRANSFER FUNCTION RESPONSE,” filed Oct. 22, 2002 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0128225 (“the '225 application”); (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,352 entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH SPLIT BLUE SUB-PIXELS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0128179 (“the '179 application”); (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/243,094 entitled “IMPROVED FOUR COLOR ARRANGEMENTS AND EMITTERS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING,” filed Sep. 13, 2002 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0051724 (“the '724 application”); (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,328 entitled “IMPROVEMENTS TO COLOR FLAT PANEL DISPLAY SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS WITH REDUCED BLUE LUMINANCE WELL VISIBILITY,” filed Oct. 22, 2002 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0117423 (“the '423 application”); (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/278,393 entitled “COLOR DISPLAY HAVING HORIZONTAL SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS AND LAYOUTS,” filed Oct. 22, 2002 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0090581 (“the '581 application”); (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/347,001 entitled “IMPROVED SUB-PIXEL ARRANGEMENTS FOR STRIPED DISPLAYS AND METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SAME,” filed Jan. 16, 2003, and published as Patent Publication No. 2004/0080479 (“the '479 application”); novel sub-pixel arrangements are therein disclosed for improving the cost/performance curves for image display devices and herein incorporated by reference.
These improvements are particularly pronounced when coupled with sub-pixel rendering (SPR) systems and methods further disclosed in those applications and in commonly owned United States Patent Applications: (1) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/051,612 entitled “CONVERSION OF A SUB-PIXEL FORMAT DATA TO ANOTHER SUB-PIXEL DATA FORMAT,” filed Jan. 16, 2002 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0034992 (“the '992 application”); (2) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/150,355 entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH GAMMA ADJUSTMENT,” filed May 17, 2002 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0103058 (“the '058 application”); (3) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/215,843 entitled “METHODS AND SYSTEMS FOR SUB-PIXEL RENDERING WITH ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Aug. 8, 2002 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0085906 (“the '906 application”); (4) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,767 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR TEMPORAL SUB-PIXEL RENDERING OF IMAGE DATA” filed Mar. 4, 2003 and published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0196302 (“the '302 application”); (5) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,765 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MOTION ADAPTIVE FILTERING,” filed Mar. 4, 2003 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,186 (“the '186 patent”); (6) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/379,766 entitled “SUB-PIXEL RENDERING SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR IMPROVED DISPLAY VIEWING ANGLES” filed Mar. 4, 2003 and issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,917,368 (“the '368 patent”) (7) U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/409,413 entitled “IMAGE DATA SET WITH EMBEDDED PRE-SUBPIXEL RENDERED IMAGE” filed Apr. 7, 2003, and published as Patent Publication No. 2004/0196297 (“the '297 application”) which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.